


SemiSuna 1 - Throwback

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: "Come in, my parents aren’t here today," Semi explained while letting go of his friend.Stepping into the house, Suna mischievously asked,"Does that mean what I think it does?"
Relationships: Semi Eita/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	SemiSuna 1 - Throwback

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.
> 
> ____  
> For the people who read my au: keep in mind that this is a throwback!

_Throwback  
25th January 2018_

Knocking on Semi‘s door in the evening, Suna felt nothing but pure bliss.

Finally an adult, finally free.

While he waited for Semi to open the door, he wondered what the 'surprise' was Semi had promised him.

"Happy Birthday, Rin!" Semi immediately shouted when he finally stood in front of his friend.

"Thank you," Suna smiled, being pulled into a hug by Semi.

"Come in, my parents aren’t here today," Semi explained while letting go of his friend.

Stepping into the house, Suna mischievously asked,  
"Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Yeah, correct," Semi grinned, walking into his room and pulling a red box out of his drawer.  
"This one‘s on me," he added, while sitting down on his bed.

"Thanks, man," Suna sighed happily. 

Sitting down on the floor in front of Semi‘s bed, he asked,  
"Can you roll it today? I‘m too lazy."

Semi nodded and grinned,  
"Anything for my birthday boy."

Rolling his eyes, Suna finally took his jacket off and threw it into the corner of the room.

"So how does it feel to finally be an adult?" Semi asked, still grinning.

"Shut up, you’re only a year older," Suna laughed, kicking Semi‘s legs in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, calm down," Semi also laughed, still rolling the blunt.

"So, wanna go first? It’s your birthday after all," he asked once he had finished it. 

When Suna nodded, Semi handed him the blunt and a lighter.

After thanking his friend, Suna immediately put the blunt into his mouth to light it up. 

Meanwhile, Semi quickly opened the window, since he didn’t want his room to smell like weed. His parents would definitely kill him.

"Finally," Suna sighed happily once he had taken a few hits.

"Don’t smoke it all though, leave some for me," Semi complained, watching Suna enjoying himself.

"Fine," Suna laughed, standing up to also get on the bed.

"Here," he said, holding the blunt right in front of Semi‘s face. 

Taking it happily, Semi chuckled,  
"Thank you."

_____

Semi was taking the last few hits as Suna suddenly complained,  
"Don’t smoke it all, I want more."

"Well too bad Rin, there’s not enough left," he grinned.

Suna and Semi both were already high, but apparently Suna hadn’t had enough yet.

"It’s my birthday today!" Suna complained again, stretching his arm out to get the blunt. However, Semi was quick enough to move his hand away.

"Let’s share then," he proposed, seeing Suna grumble.

"Yeah, give me the blunt then," Suna whined again.

"No, I meant like... share share. Let me shotgun you," Semi explained.

"Are you serious?" Suna asked, eyes suddenly wide open. 

When Semi nodded, Suna added,  
"Shut up, you idiot. You‘re already too high. Give me the blunt."

Suna might’ve been right with that statement, since Semi‘s idea probably came from all the weed in his head.

"Shotgun or no weed for you," Semi grinned, taking another hit. 

Seeing the blunt growing smaller and smaller, Suna finally gave in,  
"Okay! Then do it."

Smiling victoriously, Semi finally moved closer to his friend.

"Let’s do it the easy way," Semi added, before taking the tip of the blunt into his mouth again to inhale. Having finished that, he quickly grabbed the back of Suna‘s neck and pushed his lips onto Suna‘s. Suna was a bit surprised but opened his mouth nontheless before Semi blew the smoke in between his lips.

Parting their lips again, Suna stated,  
"You didn’t have to kiss me though."

"Didn’t wanna waste anything," Semi grinned.

After a short moment of silence, Suna started speaking again, throwing all reasoning away,  
"Well, fuck it, you’re right. Do it again."

Huffing quietly, Semi took the blunt into his mouth again and inhaled. This time Suna took the initiative and pressed his lips onto Semi‘s. However, after Semi blew the smoke into Suna‘s mouth again, Suna didn’t remove his lips, but slid his tongue into Semi‘s mouth.

Amused by Suna‘s sudden change of mind, Semi kissed him back hard, trying to gain more dominance. However, both of them didn’t really show any weaknesses so their kiss seemed more like a constant battle.

The rest of the blunt was long forgotten, lying on Semi‘s bed and burning a small hole into the sheets.

Having fun battling Suna, Semi decided it was time to overpower him. Pushing Suna onto the matress, Semi started hovering above him and pinning him down.

"Having fun?" Semi asked mischievously, finally parting lips with Suna.

"Fuck off," Suna grinned sarcastically, trying to get away from underneath his friend.

"You‘re hard, Suna," Semi clarified, still holding Suna down. Only realizing his current state now, Suna looked down at his crotch.

"Well... Damn... Same goes for you though," he stated, now looking at Semi‘s crotch.

"Wanna take care of each other?" Semi grinned, head full of clouds. He was way too high to function properly and the same counted for Suna, because he replied,  
"Oh, fuck yes."

For quite a while Semi and Suna just rubbed their clothed members against each other, grinding desperately. However, Semi quickly realized that he wanted more. Only sex occupying his virgin mind, Semi blurred out,  
"Can I fuck you?"

Stoping his movements, Suna looked at Semi with big eyes,  
"Are you crazy? If anything, I’m going to fuck you."

Moving his right hand to cup Suna‘s ass cheek, Semi whispered,  
"Rin... Please... I need it."

"I’m not planning on losing my backdoor virginity before the other one!" Suna complained, slapping Semi‘s hand away.

"Well me neither. And besides that, I’m older than you, so I should definitely top," Semi stated, placing his hand on Suna‘s ass again.

"And I’m taller than you. And it’s also my birthday today, so you could definitely give me your ass as a present," Suna discussed. 

Looking at the clock, Semi clarified,  
"It’s past 12, it’s not your birthday anymore."

Grinding down on Suna again, Semi grinned mischievously once more when he heard Suna moan.

"Okay, fuck! I‘ll do it, I’m gonna bottom," Suna finally shouted, being too pent up to function.

"Good choice," Semi commented, while he moved closer to Suna‘s lips again. 

However, Suna pushed his head away, explaining,  
"Let me shower first, gross bastard."

Taking a second to get what Suna had meant, Semi asked,  
"Are you for real?"

Semi felt like he would explode if he had to wait any longer to finally shove his dick into something.

"I‘ll be back in 5. I‘m guessing you want to shove your dick into a clean asshole," Suna hissed, slipping away from underneath his friend, leaving Semi on the bed with a hard on.

_____

Suna came back only a few minutes later, walking into the room completely naked and with his hard on in full sight. 

Realizing that Semi was staring Suna asked,  
"What? Was that too sudden? You’re gonna fuck me anyways, so why should I put my clothes on again?"

After gulping heavily, Semi quickly answered,  
"Nah, it‘s fine. Now get on bed, I can’t wait anymore."

While Suna did what he was told, Semi also removed all of his clothes, revealing his hard dick.

"See, I’m also bigger than you," Semi grinned victoriously, explaining even further why he should definitely top. 

Looking back and forth between their members, Suna commented,  
"Yeah like one centimeter maybe."

Lying on his back and spreading his legs, he added,  
"Now get on with it."

Surprised by Suna‘s sudden eagerness, Semi immediately crawled over to his friend while grabbing the lube and the condom he had prepared before.

Semi guessed that Suna‘s eagerness must’ve came from the mix of weed and desperation. Because in the end it was no different for Semi himself. Maybe they would regret their little action tomorrow, but at the moment neither of them could bring themselves to care.

"Quite eager for someone who didn’t want to bottom before," Semi grinned, finally lubing his fingers up.

"I‘m high and horny... not a good mix," Suna commented, while grabbing his legs and holding them up to give Semi better access.

Semi just smiled and slowly started circling his finger around Suna‘s hole.

"Fuck... He‘s going to push his finger into my ass," Suna mumbled to himself, slowly realizing what was about to happen.

"You want me to stop?" Semi asked concerned, removing his finger.

"Fuck no, do it," Suna clarified, grabbing Semi‘s hand and leading it back to his hole.

Contently, Semi smiled and then finally pushed his index finger in. As a response a loud moan came from Suna,  
"Ahhh- fuck."

Staring down at Semi‘s burried finger, Suna suddenly got a bit embarrassed and added,  
"Fuck, Semi, don’t stare."

"But- my finger is in your ass?" Semi replied, not quite believing that he was about to lose his virginity to Suna. 

Suna felt quite similar, not believing he would lose his backdoor virginity first.

"J-just move," Suna breathed afterwards, getting used to Semi‘s finger. 

Doing what he was told, Semi slowly pushed his finger in and out, hoping that all the *educational* porn he had watched before would help him now.

"Semi, I don’t care what you do as long as you make me feel good. But I swear if you don’t prep me good enough I‘ll kill you," Suna hissed, accepting his fate.

"That doesn‘t pressure me at all," Semi replied sarcastically, feeling a bit overwhelmed with the whole situation. But he guessed it was normal for the first time; especially if your partner was a little shit like Suna.

Looking for Suna‘s prostate, Semi pressed down on different parts in his friend, wanting to make him feel good. However, Suna was not quite amused by Semi‘s experimentation,  
"Semi, fuck. Did you lose something in there? What are you doing?"

Focused, Semi replied,  
"Shut up, Suna, I‘m trying to make you feel goo-"

"Ahhhh - fuck," Suna suddenly moaned loudly, interrupting Semi.

"Guess I found what I was looking for," Semi grinned, pushing down on Suna‘s prostate even more.

"Shit," Suna moaned, before biting his wrist to stop himself from letting out another moan.

Feeling a second lubed up digit circling around his asshole, Suna stopped biting his wrist to moan,  
"Do it."

Semi immediately obliged, carefully pushing a second finger in. He waited a few minutes until Suna got used to the new stretch and then started moving his fingers again, brushing across Suna‘s sweet spot a few times.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Suna moaned, completely overwhelmed with what he was feeling.

"Feeling good?" Semi asked smugly, watching Suna fall apart beneath him.

"Y-yeah. Who would’ve thought that getting your ass fingered would feel that good," he moaned as a response, enjoying Semi pleasuring him.

"I’ve got magic hands," Semi grinned, teasing Suna.

"Shut the hell up," Suna hissed, eyes glassy from pleasure.

"Really?" Semi asked smugly, pressing down on Suna‘s prostate again which resulted in Suna throwing his head back and moaning,  
"F-fuck you."

Still grinning, Semi poured more lube onto his third finger before pushing it into Suna.

"Ahhhh - shit!" Suna moaned surprised, feeling even more stretched out than before.

"Next time tell me before you shove your fucking finger in me," he complained.

Semi nodded quickly before commenting self-satisfied,  
"You’re quite aggressive while getting your ass fingerfucked, aren’t you? Never heard you curse so much."

"How about I fingerfuck your ass right now? Let’s see how much you‘ll curse," Suna moaned, glaring at his friend.

"Nah, I’m good thanks," Semi grinned, starting to move his three fingers and stretching Suna apart. 

While doing so, he grew impatient, since he couldn’t wait to finally stuff his dick into Suna’s hole.

"Tell me when you’re ready," Semi groaned impatiently, fingerfucking his friend faster. Suna just nodded as a response, while Semi continued working him open.

After more minutes had passed, Suna finally moaned,  
"Fuck, I don’t feel my behind anymore. Just do it."

Semi‘s eyes immediately lit up as he asked,  
"Really?"

"Stop staring and put your dick in," Suna commented, also growing impatient. 

Excitedly, Semi removed his fingers before wiping them clean on his bedsheets, leaving Suna feeling empty.

Afterwards he quickly grabbed a condom, rolled it onto his dick and thanked the gods he didn’t fuck it up so far.

Grabbing the lube once more, Semi poured a huge amount of it onto his cock, not wanting to hurt Suna.

When he finally started hovering above his friend so that his dick nudged on Suna‘s hole, Semi groaned,  
"Finally."

Biting his lip, Suna got ready for getting spread apart even further. However, when Semi finally pushed the tip in, the pain was much more than Suna had thought before.

And when Semi pushed in even further, Suna started seeing red.

"Fuck!" he shouted, while kicking Semi‘s shoulder to make him pull out. He was successful with that because Semi immediately fell back, while grabbing his shoulder and hissing,  
"Shit, what was that for?!"  
Looking at Suna speechlessly, he waited for an answer.

"It fucking hurt!" Suna clarified, touching his asshole carefully to check it.

"It looks fine, I prepared you," Semi said once he had also taken a look. Still grabbing onto his throbbing shoulder, Semi commented,  
"Let’s do it from behind. It should be easier on you."

He really couldn’t fucking wait anymore.

Of course Suna‘s well-being was important to him, but getting release was too.

Turning around and getting on all fours, Suna stated,  
"I won’t hesitate to kick you again."

"Great," Semi commented sarcastically, while pouring even more lube onto his cock before lining himself up again.

"Hey Rin, breath in deeply... I‘ll go in now," he added, before pushing forward again.  
This time Semi only pushed the tip in so that Suna could get used his dick first.

"Are you okay?" Semi asked when he didn’t hear a single noise coming from Suna. 

Hearing Suna breathe out heavily, Semi realized that he must’ve held his breath before.

"Never felt better," Suna mumbled sarcastically, face now hiding in the pillow. 

Seeing how tense Suna was and how he aggressively grabbed the bedsheets with both hands, Semi said softly,  
"Rin... You have to relax more."

"I have a fucking cock up my ass, don’t tell me to relax," Suna hissed, very aware of the situation he was in.

God damn, why is he so aggressive while having sex, Semi asked himself, still only having the tip burried in Suna.

A few seconds later, however, Semi could feel Suna slowly relax before he mumbled,  
"Go deeper."

Not needing to be told twice, Semi immediately pushed forward, but only until he was half way in Suna. He really didn’t want to get kicked again. His shoulder still hurt.

He could hear how Suna groaned, trying to get used to the even bigger stretch. It took all of Semi‘s willpower to not just shove his cock into Suna violently because he was as hard as physically possible. This was torture to him.  
But well, probably even more to Suna who was still getting used to Semi‘s cock. 

Suna could feel Semi struggling, so as soon as he felt a certain numbness down there again he hissed,  
"Fuck, just... shove it in, I’ll be fine."

Surprised Semi raised an eyebrow and asked,  
"Okay?"

"Just do it," Suna replied, sounding self-assured.

Carefully pushing in further, Semi felt like his head was in the clouds. He never felt better in his whole life. 

Meanwhile, Suna felt the exact opposite. Still struggling to take Semi‘s cock, Suna tightly grabbed the bedsheets again.

„Fuuuuuuck.“, he groaned, while he felt Semi slipping in deeper and deeper. It felt like an eternity until Semi finally bottomed out, but once he did Suna sighed contently.

"I have a whole fucking cock up my ass," he groaned.

This time Semi helped him with getting used it the stretch, since he started to stroke Suna’s cock to distract him from the discomfort.

Overall it wasn’t as painful as Suna expected it to be after Semi‘s first failed attempt to push in. Suna had expected agony but instead he got a bit of pain which slowly faded into pleasure as he felt Semi stroking him.

After some minutes had passed, which by the way where torture to Semi again, Suna finally felt ready to go. 

Experimenting a bit, Suna started to push himself back and forth on Semi‘s cock a bit. This didn’t go unnoticed, since Semi immediately asked impatiently,  
"Can I move?"

He really couldn’t fucking take it anymore.

"Go slow," Suna moaned as more pleasure washed over him. Being stuffed didn’t even feel half as bad to Suna now.

Semi let go of Suna’s cock and did what he was told, finally starting to move.

"Gooood, Suna. Your ass is heaven," he groaned as he slowly fucked into his friend.

His orgasm had been building up since he first kissed Suna, so he was relieved to finally be able to chase it.

Suna felt quite similar, toes suddenly curling from pleasure as he felt Semi brushing against his insides.

Hearing Suna moan loudly, Semi finally knew that he, in fact, made his friend also feel good. Mission accomplished.

Continuing to fuck Suna, he felt like his head was in the clouds.

His euphoria was, however, quickly ruined as he heard the entrance door falling shut. Semi was sure that Suna must’ve heard it too since he felt him suddenly tensing up.

"This is not what i think it is, right?" Suna moaned into the pillow, not believing the situation. 

But when they both heard a knock on Semi‘s door, they both knew that it exactly was what Suna had been thinking.

"Semi, we‘re back early!" Semi‘s mom announced.

"Can I come in?" his mom added after a second. 

Remembering that the door wasn’t locked, Suna and Semi started to slightly panic.

"Do something!" Suna quietly hissed. He really didn’t want Semi‘s mom to see him getting fucked by her son.

"Ahm, no mom! Suna is here and he is changing into his pyjamas right now! H-he’s crashing the night," Semi shouted back, hoping his mom would leave them alone. He didn’t want his mom to see him balls deep in his best friend, fucking his brains out. This was a horror scenario.

"How nice! Have fun boys! And don’t go to bed too late!" she announced.

When they both heard her walking away, Semi and Suna sighed relieved,  
"Fuck, you fucking asshole! You fucking told me nobody was at home! Fuck!" Suna hissed quietly.

"It’s not my definition of fun having your mom seeing me getting fucked!" he hissed again.

"Well, same goes for me!" Semi replied, not understanding why Suna made such a fuss. It wasn’t his fault his parents had come back home early.

"You‘re a fucking dick!" Suna spat, seeing red. 

Not having Suna‘s shit, Semi pushed his cock out before he quickly thrusted it back inside again.

"Ahhhh- fuck. That was uncalled for!" Suna moaned, still sounding a bit pissed off.

"Oh yeah, was it?" Semi asked, while grabbing Suna’s hips tightly and doing the same thing again, pulling his cock out just to snap his hips forward again.

"F-fuck Semi, I hate y-you," Suna lulled into the pillow, having taken Semi’s thrusts like he was made for it.

"You don’t," Semi grinned smugly, starting to fuck Suna at a steady pace again. 

At this point Suna didn’t even bother to answer. Feeling Semi pleasuring him again, made him forget about the whole fauxpas from earlier. The way Semi hit all the right spots in him, made Suna lose his mind. For his first time Semi did his job quite well.

"Oh, shit, this feels amazing," Suna moaned as he put his hands on his ass and started spreading his cheeks apart. 

Looking at Suna presenting himself, Semi groaned,  
"I wish you could see how spread apart your ass is. Made to take cock."

"S-shut up and go harder," Suna replied, feeling Semi brushing over his prostate. 

Semi immediately obliged, not being able to wait any longer to finally fuck Suna as hard as he deserved it. While shoving his cock in and out of Suna’s hole at a quicker pace, he watched how his cock got swallowed by Suna’s hole over and over again.

As the minutes passed it got considerably harder for them to keep quiet, since they could feel their orgasms approaching. However, they both did their best, not wanting to get caught.

The only things audible in the room were Suna‘s muffled moans mixed with a few quiet groans from Semi and the intense squelching sound coming from the excessive amount of lube they used. 

Snapping his hips back and forth, Semi could tell that his orgasm would hit soon. Seeing that Suna was already stroking his own cock, chasing his orgasm, Semi decided to finally let himself go too.  
The thrusts were getting sloppier, the moans and squelching sounds were getting a bit louder and soon Semi released himself into the condom. While riding out of his orgasm, Suna also finally came onto the bedsheets.

Stopping his movements, Semi groaned,  
"Shit... That was... something."

Tiredly Suna nodded, wiggling his ass to signal Semi to pull out. Semi got the message and slowly did what he was told. Lube started dripping out of Suna‘s used hole while he finally collapsed onto the bed.

"It feels like you fucking creampied me with all that lube up my ass," Suna mumbled tiredly.

"How would you know how a creampie feels?" Semi laughed, also sounding worn out while taking off the condom and tying a knot around it before throwing it onto the ground.

"I’m just guessin‘," Suna replied, slowly feeling himself dozing off.

"We still gotta shower," Semi then reminded him.

"I‘m not walking out into the hallway right now. Your family could see me," Suna mumbled again. 

Not even a second later Suna was already asleep with tons of lube up his ass. He just really didn’t care. It was probably the rest of the weed in his system and the fact that he was completely worn out.

Looking around Semi saw Suna‘s semen, lube and a burned hole on his sheets, but he also couldn’t bring himself to care, so he also went to sleep right next to Suna, hoping that no one would dare to walk into his room the next morning.


End file.
